1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electrode support device for arc furnaces which includes an arm constructed as a hollow section with a wall formed at least partially from current-carrying material of high conductivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrodes for arc furnaces for steel production are normally fastened at support arms by electrode clamps which are held, in turn, at vertically movable support columns. The current is fed either in current pipes guided over the support arm or via the support arms themselves. In the case of steel support arms, the current is conducted by copper or aluminum plating arranged on the outside. However, the support arm can also be made entirely of a material with good current-conducting properties.
A support arm which is produced from aluminum and is conductive in its entirety is known, for example, from the French Patent 1,336,823. Due to the small current load, the support arm itself, which is constructed as a hollow section, is not cooled. The coolant water required for the electrode clamp is supplied via pipes which are guided through the interior of the hollow section.
A support arm produced from light-metal in which liquid coolant flows through its hollow interior is known from EP 0 340 725. Pipelines are provided for supplying coolant water to the clamp clip and are connected to the clamp clip via tubes.
In the two electrode arms mentioned above, the cooling of the electrode holder constitutes a costly construction. Also, the cooling potential of the coolant is not exploited to a sufficient extent in the cooled support arm construction.